


Scent

by mrshomestuck



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood Kink, Intersex Characters, M/M, Masturbation, Ownership, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/mrshomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently achieved the title of 'Omega', little wolf Nitori Aiichirou attends a conference to learn about his new identity. While looking for more information about himself, he comes across Rin Matsuoka, an alpha with a nasty attitude and a lovely scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf AU was requested, so this story was meant to be a oneshot. It just kinda... evolved...  
> Because of this, the first chapter in particular is a bit rushed, and there are brief time skips between chapters. Sorry!

Nitori sniffed the air with interest. Something was definitely out of place in the crowd he stood in. The air was off, instead of that soft blue, he thought of a dark red with the strange scent gracing his nose. And it was so strong...! He glanced around the crowd to see looks of confusion alike to his, the audible sniffing of others obvious among the chatter. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous with this new scent.

"Boys and girls, we have someone for you to meet." The plump beta woman said to the group with a smile. At that, the scent became almost unbearable as a tall boy came through the doorway, most definitely an alpha. Those red eyes scanned over the group of awkward teens with a glare. He took in several deep sniffs, seemingly disgusted with the crowd of new blood. It was understandable, they were on the bottom of the latter anyway.

He moved from the door and into the small crowd, anger bubbling out with every movement. Despite this, Nitori couldn't help but think about the mouth watering scent trailing behind him. He was getting closer and closer to the back of the small group, where Nitori was standing. He could hardly contain his newly developed instincts, as they told him to pounce on what was before him.

He has met alphas before, but just what was so special about this one?

“Hey. You.” Nitori was plunged out of his thoughts as those eyes locked with his. “Omega.”

“Y-yes, sir.” He bit his tongue as he instinctively added sir to the end of his sentence, the authority of this alpha was just lashing out in all directions. He couldn’t help but fall victim to his instinct to obey.

The redhead observed him closely, getting close enough for a good sniff while still keeping his distance. Nitori sunk into that dreamy, delicious smell coming off of the other. His face began to flush and his pupils felt dilated. The looming alpha got closer, as if in need for a better sniff. Before Nitori could do anything in response, he felt snuffs sliding across his neck in interest. “...I like you.” The alpha said with interest.

Turning bright red, Nitori looked around at the others eyeing them suspiciously with a hint of jealousy. He could almost feel the wolf inside of him wagging his tail excitedly, more like a puppy than a dangerous animal. This beautiful man with an irresistible smell liked him? Of all the attractive omegas around them, he approached him... It felt like a dream.

“As you can see,” the beta woman began, “these two have compatibility in their smells. As you all have noticed, with his presence alone, you got excited. That’s because of the fact that he’s an unpaired alpha, a rare thing to find considering how aggressive they are with finding mates.” Making an example of the two sniffing at each other with interest, more words were spoken. “This here is rather common, an unpaired omega and an unpaired alpha finding undeniable compatibility in their unique smells. It’s up to the alpha to see if he wants something to become of this.”

Nitori can barely hear the noise around him as he is engulfed by the strong musk swallowing him up. He feels strong arms tangle around him, pulling him very close. Soft licks are applied to his neck, and Nitori can’t help but let out bubbly giggles in reply. A grin is obvious in the other’s voice. “I like you.” The alpha says again.

His cheeks ablaze, the younger of the two simply lets out a joyful hum in reply.

“Can I make you mine?” The redhead asks in a soft voice.

“Um... sure?” Nitori says with confusion in his voice, nuzzling up against the redhead instinctively. Rin takes that as his cue to nip the other’s neck roughly, causing a sharp mewl to curl out of Nitori’s mouth. He laps up the blood leaking out before pulling away, observing his handy-work on the omega’s neck.

“They have made a pair. Most pairs will claim each other with scent exchange, but it’s not uncommon for alphas to mark the omegas in some extra way to show that the omega is taken. Using bite marks shows great aggression, so that other alphas interested in the omega will be wary of the wolf to the bite.”

“Hey, let’s get outta here.” The redhead says with a smile, showing off those sharp teeth.

“Mm.” The younger simply obeys without question, even though he knows at the back of his mind that this doesn't seem like what he was promised before attending. Before he can take anything back, Rin grips his wrist and leads him out of the room. The onlookers let out sounds of confusion, only to look back to the stage when more young alphas enter the room. That explains the overwhelming scent.

Looking back, Nitori watches as the newly revealed alphas are on the prowl, confronting the group of omegas. The sound in the room behind them spikes dramatically, a mixture of happy yelps and aggressive growls at once. His attention is torn back as the redhead leads them out of the building.

“Okay.” The redhead suddenly lets go of him, giving him a cold expression in comparison to the one before, back in front of everyone. “Now that this is all over, you can go home.”

“...Huh?” Nitori tilts his head in confusion at the elder.

“Are you stupid or something?” He lets out a tsk. “Go home.”

“Um- but- she said that we-”

“God, don’t you get it? I picked you because you seemed the easiest to deal with. If I bite you it gets other alphas off of your back, so you don’t have to do this again. At least until that mark heals.” Rin looks the shorter over. “If I didn’t do that they’d just stick you back in there, y’know? You'll end up there week after week, looking for you 'soul mate'.”

There's a click in the omega's head, it makes sense! His mom was acting like she would never see him again when she dropped him off, and he definitely heard her discussing things about how the house will be empty soon over the phone. “Wait so, that wasn’t to further our understanding as omegas or anything?” Nitori pouts, he can't believe his own mother withheld information about where he was going. He knew he was going to have to find a mate soon, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

“Of course it was. Omegas obey alphas, that’s what you learn. What I learn is that alphas are fucking stupid, and that I wish I was a human instead.” Nitori lets out a soft gasp in reply, revolted with the idea. It sounds disgusting, unsanitary, and violent. Or, that’s what he was taught.

“How could you say that?”

“How could YOU fall for all the trash they've been teaching you?” The redhead glared at the younger, letting out a small snarl.

Whimpering through instinct to the snarling, Nitori lowers his head and makes himself appear smaller. “P-pairs are... supposed to live together though... Right...? That's what we are now, right...?” He can feel tears trying to run down his cheeks. “...Do you not like me...?”

Rin lets out a huff and grabs the younger’s wrist. “God dammit. Fine. But only because I don’t want to go through this shit again. I'm sick of this endless stream of little omegas depending on me.” He leads them to his car and glances at the younger, furrowing his brow. “Stop crying.”

“...Sorry.” He rubs his eyes with the end of his sleeves.

“Ugh, don’t say sorry, you baby.” Clicking his teeth, he turns the key and drives off a bit too fast for the younger’s comfort. “Even if we’re technically ‘mates’ now, don’t you fucking dare to think of us as more than strangers. I’m doing this ONLY because I’m sick of going through this process over and over. What if I just want to be alone, huh? Can’t that happen for once?” He huffs.

“...You want to be alone?” The younger eventually speaks again, looking at the other with a strange kind of fascination. “Isn’t that sad?”

“It’s quiet.” Rin replies coldly. “I like the quiet.”

With that, Nitori takes it as a hint to stop talking. He simply takes to staring out the window as trees pass by. He wonders where they’re going, and where Rin lives, and if he has some kind of pack. Of course, looking back at the conversation before, he seriously doubts it.

Taking a sudden turn onto an almost unseen dirt path, NItori lets out a yelp in surprise. He watches with wild interest as the trees around them thicken more and more as they scale the small slope as if it’s nothing. He glances around at the area before them. He’s heard of lone wolves before, but he had no idea they lived so close to everyone else. Well, those thoughts coming from a deep-city kid.

Eventually, after what seems like forever of twists and turns in the thick forest, the car stops. “Home sweet home.” Rin says under his breath as he gets out of the vehicle immediately, glaring at the omega as he takes his sweet time to do so.

“Rin!” A voice calls out loudly, unfamiliar to the omega’s ears. He looks in the direction with surprise as a radiant alpha approaches them. “Ah, who’s this you have with you?” He tilts his head at the small omega. He soaks in his appearance, before realization dawns. “AH! AN OMEGA? RIN?! DID YOU FINALLY-”

“Makoto, shut your mouth!” Rin grits out, stomping his foot in agitation like a little kid. “...It’s just so I don’t have to go to match meetings anymore.”

“Oh no, Rin...! You have to though! It’s good for you!” Makoto looks at him with a pout, acting rather like an omega despite his obvious alpha appearance. “It’s our duty, as alphas. See, I have Haru because I did it the right way, instead of taking a poor defenseless boy home with me!” Glancing at the younger with heartbreak, he pats his head. “Poor thing...”

“Ugh, you’re annoying.” Rin grabs the young omega by the wrist again. “He’s fine, Mako. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't go into heat.” Before the brunette can continue to yell, the redhead walks into his cabin abruptly. Making eye contact with the blushing boy trailing behind him against his own will, Rin sighs. “At least Makoto’s here. I have no fucking idea how I would take care of you. He has experience.”

“...Um... Rin...?” He says quietly, unsure if it’s alright to talk.

“What?” Red eyes glare back at the small boy.

“What happens when I- um... Y-y’know...” He shuffles in his spot, hoping that the older will understand.

“When you go into heat? Fuck a pillow or something- Omegas are so inconvenient with that.” Rin glances at him, flushing a bit. “T-that’s what you meant, right?”

Nodding silently, Nitori simply begins roaming as he tries to get out of the conversation. He looks around and sucks in the fresh air, liking it much more compared to the city air he was used to. He watches as the redhead goes on to ignore him, flopping onto the bed in the next room.

He slips into the room curiously, wondering just where he would sleep. As if reading his mind, Rin speaks up. “You sleep on the couch.” Letting out a huff, Nitori doesn’t complain despite how much he would like to. Being around an alpha really compels him to obey orders.

Letting out a whimper, the younger leaves the room and sits down on what will now be his bed, apparently. He glances around silently, taking in the atmosphere. He’s already in too deep to bail. But that connection between them wasn't his imagination, right? He definitely felt something there. Maybe Rin just doesn’t want to admit it...

Even if he might be hurting himself with it, that’s what Nitori settles on telling himself.


	2. Little Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin can't seem to stop his instincts with little gestures, and that causes some little mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, the feedback after the first chapter is amazing!!! I'm so surprised! Thank you all for your interest!

"Name." Rin grunts, startling Nitori with his harsh tone.

"Eh?" The omega makes brief, nervous eye contact.

"I never got your name." Rin grinds his teeth a bit, annoyed for no real reason.

"Ah- Aiichirou. Nitori Aiichirou." He looks at the other with interest. "And you? I mean, your full name...?"

"Matsuoka Rin."

Nitori plays that name over in his head. Matsuoka... Such a pretty name... He is pulled out of his dreamy thoughts as warmth grazes his neck. Rin's calloused fingers run along the omega's pale neck gently as he speaks, "...I might've gone overboard with this little bite."

Looking up at him with shy eyes, Nitori gives him a small smile. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt much." He takes a deep breath as those fingers slide over him like he could break any moment, those actions very opposite to the words he used before.

"Your smell is fucking overwhelming." Rin breaks the dreamy mood by snarling, looking at the small omega with his teeth showing. "Cover up."

"I'm sorry, is it bad?" The blue eyed boy asks with worry obvious in his voice, shuffling a bit with embarrassment. "I can go wash up, if you want."

"No." Rin says, glancing at him with cold eyes. "...It makes me want to bite you again." Nitori lets out a soft noise as Rin inches closer without warning. Eventually he feels the alpha's tongue slide over the healing mark, while Nitori catches a sniff of his lovely smell with how close they are.

"I thought you said we were just strangers..." Ai whimpers submissively, tilting his head a bit to allow the alpha more movement.

Rin stops, and pulls away with a rush, face turning bright red. He acts as if nothing happened, practically screaming to cover his embarrassment. "COVER UP! YOU'RE STINKING UP MY HOUSE!" He retreats to his room with that said, making sure to slam the door behind him.

The little omega watches the alpha flee with interest, mulling about through his mind over the gentle touches he had just received. His face flushes, and he hastily flops over onto his side. Not wanting to fall into a sappy state yet again, the boy decides to fall asleep instead.

 

\---------

 

“Rin.” A voice startles the dozing off omega, causing him to become alert, noticing every tiny little sound. “Rin?” The low voice calls again. Heavy footsteps are approaching, and Nitori is getting more and more nervous with that. Sitting up slowly, he tries his best to not give away his position as he takes a sneaky glance over the side of the couch, only to see terrifying teal eyes lock on to his. A squeak is forced out of his mouth with that.

“...An omega...?” The unnamed alpha says with suspicion, grinding his teeth in a way that's similar to Rin. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah- I, um...” Nitori stutters out nervously. “Matsuoka-senpai... um...” He is unsure of what to say. The aggressive look on the alpha’s face shows that saying what Rin told him would be the worst choice, making him sound like he broke into the place. Plus, the scent coming off of the alpha suggests he's unpaired, and his stature showing even more strength than that of Rin. Nitori thinks he'll be killed if he upsets this wolf!

“What’s going on?” Rin interrupts, coming out from his room. He immediately notices the tension and lets out a drawn-out sigh. “...Sousuke. He’s fine. This is Nitori. We...” He pauses. “...Decided to pretend to be mates, to get out of pairing.”

“So why is he HERE then?” Sousuke makes an annoyed sound, jerking his head towards Rin.

“I-I’m sorry...! Should I leave?!” Ai squeaks out, obviously physically overwhelmed with the fact that two extremely aggressive unpaired alphas are near him, his trembling and wide eyes enough to give it away.

“No.” Rin glances at the poor kid with a glare before turning back to Sousuke. “He’s living with me now. Didn’t you do the same with Momo?”

The taller makes an annoyed sound yet again, his annoyance combating that of Rin. “...Yeah, for like a week. Then he got pulled into your sister’s allure.” Sousuke scoffs. “Judging from the appearance of this one, obviously he’s on the same path.”

“Hey! Gou is a respectable beta.” Rin grunts. Of all things to bring up... It was like he was asking for a fight with that. Of course, the redhead wasn't against a little tussle.

“Yeah, of course she is. She pulled in an alpha too. Not too often alphas go for betas, y’know.” Sousuke grins, almost as if he is ASKING for Rin to give him a nice punch in the face.

“Shut the fuck up! If you wanna fight, I'll fuckin' fight!!!” Rin solidifies his stance, rearing to go.

“Hey, hey!!!” Nitori yelps, startling the two as he comes between them, despite his obvious trembling. “S-stop fighting!! I can leave if that will fix things, okay?” He pouts.

“Then leav-” Sousuke is interrupted by Rin stomping his foot against the wood flooring loudly.

“No! He is staying here!” Being pulled into an aggressive embrace, the omega finds himself turning bright red as those cold teal eyes look over him. “He’s staying, and you can't change a fucking thing about it!”

“God dammit...” Sousuke runs a hand through his short black hair with irritation. “I thought we thought the same thing about this topic, Rin. But look at you, holding that little omega close like you’re connected at the hip.” Rin holds Ai away at arm length in response. “...You’re falling into it, y’know. You’re just gonna end up somewhere you didn’t want when the little beast goes into heat.”

Rin glances at the smaller in thought, noticing the tears in his eyes and the red spreading from his cheeks to his ears. “I-I can control myself!” Nitori yelps out, stuttering a bit. “...I can do it...” He looks down at the floor.

“Really, brat?” Sousuke observes the omega with suspicious eyes. “I don’t think you can. Maybe Rin will have to tie you up when it happens, so you don’t use your succubus-hormones to reel him in.” He laughs a bit.

Turning a brighter red, Nitori finally looks into Sousuke’s eyes again, ignoring his instinct to obey and stay small. “I won’t! I promise! I can control myself!!!” He stomps his feet with irritation, only to realize his small outburst and shrink back down to being submissive. He could get killed in a normal pack with that behavior. And, of course, that impresses the redhead so much that he can’t hide the grin on his face over his little spitfire of a new roommate.

Pulling at small omega close by his neck, Rin smiles at the taller alpha slyly. “Hear that? He’s fine. I picked him for a reason, y’know. He can obviously handle himself.” That was a huge lie. Rin picked the silver-haired boy because he seems so weak that he could be easily pushed away, not that he would admit that.

Grunting, Sousuke rolls his eyes. “Fine. But if I come over to find him riding your dick, I swear, I’ll kill him myself.” Pausing, he eventually speaks again. “Well, I came over to see if you wanted to hunt, but I guess that's out of the question now.”

“We went hunting two days ago.” Rin grunts. “You shouldn’t be out of food. You just wanted to check on me, huh?” The redhead grins.

Letting out a huff, the taller alpha leaves without a word. Rin stares at the door, thinking a bit. Eventually he notices his arm still around the smaller boy, and rips himself away with embarrassment, sniffing his arm. “Ughhh. I smell like omegaaaa.” He whines.

While Rin is away to scrub his arm to be void of Nitori’s scent, the younger smiles bashfully to himself with the smell hanging onto his shirt. Even if the individual behind the scent is not the most appealing, Ai can’t help but fall in love with that smell. He’s never smelled anything so lovely. He fights the urge to let out a happy yelp as he thinks about what was just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmn, so, if it's not obvious yet, my take on the omegaverse entails a lot of scent sensitivity.  
> Unpaired alphas/omegas (not so much betas) will have an extremely strong scent in order to attract mates. For alphas, their scent will show their dominance in certain situations (like that with Sousuke and Rin). Omega's scents are mainly just for attracting those who are more aggressive, but if they get extremely nervous it may become stronger.  
> I'll show more things having to do with scent later in the story, such as how it works in a more intimate setting.


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori ponders as he finds himself thinking of only one thing, obessively; alphas, alphas, alphas, and more alphas. Maybe Sousuke was right; can he really control himself?

Nitori wakes up with a start, looking around in a daze. His face feels so hot, and everything feels numb... He slowly sits up, noticing a small mewl come from his throat without him intending to do so. He feels so hot he can hardly function, so he begins taking his clothes off without a thought. It's like he's on fire, he has to do something about it.

In just his boxers beyond that point, Nitori attempts to stand and go to the bathroom to wash the fever off of him, but he finds himself tumbling to the ground with a yelp. Struggling sluggishly, he calls out in a slurred voice. “Matsuoka-senpai... Matsuoka-senpaiii...”

Perking up to the noises, Rin rushes out of his room hurriedly. That’s when he stops dead in his tracks, looking at the half-naked omega who’s so red that he looks like he might burst. That gets him in a panic, quickly rushing to him. “Are you alright? Did you fall? Are you sick?” He mumbles out worried questions, reaching to help the small omega up.

Before Rin can touch him, Nitori flinches away, startling the other. “D-don’t... I can’t handle your smell right now...” He says, only to let out a pained whimper. “I’ll lose control of myself...”

Rin stares at the boy on the floor, making an uncomfortable expression with those words. “...Are you in heat?” Nitori slowly nods, to which Rin tries to seem disgusted, despite his eyes showing extreme lust due to the omega's scent.

“It’s never been this bad before...” Nitori mumbles quietly, turning himself over onto his back. “I can stop it though, if I just...” Rin watches with shock as those pale hands begin trailing down, rubbing through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“NITORI!” Rin yells, getting the attention of the other, his face almost as red as his hair. “DON’T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME! GO OUTSIDE!”

Nodding with understanding, Nitori crawls onto all fours as he tries to steady himself enough to stand, and that pitiful movement itself causes Rin to feel a need to aid him, alpha-ingrained instincts telling him to protect the wolf. Being pulled against Rin’s lovely smell, Ai can’t help but put his arms around him hastily. “Rin... You smell so good...”

Pushing him away, Rin lets out a disgusted sound, only to hold him again when he nearly falls over. “Stop being so-” He’s cut off as a kiss is pressed to his neck, too surprised to speak.

“Rin...” Nitori mumbles, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. “I need you...” Rin feels his head go fuzzy for a moment, nostrils flaring as the heated scent becomes unbearable.

“STOP!” Rin screams, pushing him against the wall, snarling. He stops only at the drowsy grin that the other gives him. “...What?”

“...I can see the lust in your eyes.” Ai mumbles. “...Do you still hate my smell?”

Showing his teeth, Rin moves closer aggressively, biting into that pretty pale neck. Nitori lets out a whimper, trembling with the alpha's possessive behavior. Nitori's lovely smell mixing with the metallic scent of blood gets Rin itching for more. Mid-bite, the two boys tense as the front door is slammed open, getting Nitori ducking and Rin in a defensive stance.

Bored, blue eyes take in the erotic scene. "...I thought you didn't like mating, Rin." The redhead flushes, and pulls away from the omega with a growl. Nitori takes a brief moment to observe the lean and calm omega. The wolf can't sense much with his heat clouding his thoughts of everything but the need for an alpha, but the other omega's comfort makes it obvious that he was used to situations like such.

"HARU! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!" Rin shrieks, moving forward and pushing him out the door.

"I wanted to see your omega." Haru says in his flat tone, having very little trouble combating the alpha's strong sense of power, looking over the redhead's shoulder. "He's in heat, Rin. Being around each other is a bad idea if you don't mate." He pauses. "Of course, it seems I interrupted just that."

Rin can only make a high pitched groan beyond then, forcing the paired omega outside where he belongs and slamming the door behind him rudely, making sure to lock it. Slowly, Rin turns to glance at the flushed boy still against the wall. Immediately Rin erupts into a bright red, running out of the room at the sight of Nitori reaching into his boxers to take care of the heat himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna explain the reproductive systems reeeal quick, just to clear up confusion.  
> All wolves are born intersex, and depending on what hormones are more prevalent, one will be named an omega or an alpha around ages 14-18. Depending on what hormone the body produces more of, the genitalia will develop.  
> Female omegas have the largest chance of having children, and because of that go into heat the most often.  
> Male omegas are very similar, but there is a smaller chance of pregnancy due to a more balanced set of hormones (being born with a Y chromosome unlike females, while still receiving the more feminine hormone than non-omega wolves).  
> For beta males and females, reproduction is usually irrelevant. Beta wolves are not pulled into relationships because of their instincts, only really for personal preference. This is why it's not very common that non-betas will go after betas, but that does not mean that it doesn't happen. Betas bodies never show an imbalance of hormones, thus their genitalia do not change.  
> Alpha females, while I would love them to, don't really exist in my version of the omegaverse. With my methods justifying the wolf biology, I realized that putting a Y chromosome in the equation will automatically move the gender more onto the biological male side, but that does not mean that the gender of female while alpha is irrelevant. I probably won't touch on it due to having characters with set genders being the main function, but in wolf culture, having a gender that doesn't exactly correlate with one's hormones is fine and dandy, considering everyone still has the same parts in the end.  
> Male alphas are the most aggressive of wolves when it comes to hormones and their need to mate, causing extremely high rates of pregnancies. If alphas were not so territorial, wolf-kind would definitely have a much higher population. But, because of aggressive brawls, many alphas are injured or killed in battle, thus unable to reproduce.  
> Heheh, I know it's not very scientific, but hey, I think it makes more sense to have a weird explanation over none at all...!  
> **TLDR; everyone has a penis and vagina (basically, is intersex), but due to hormone imbalances, one can be named an omega, beta, or alpha. Omegas = most likely to give birth, betas = really low reproductive rates from nearly-perfect hormone balances, alphas = most likely to impregnate, aggressive and would be knockin' everyone up if it wasn't for how they constantly kill each other.


	4. Lost Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori decides to take some time for himself, he can't handle thinking about what happened before.

Nitori takes his time to start exploring the thick woods instead of facing the uncomfortable silence with Rin. He has fun finding strange plants, pretty flowers, and even batting around a rabbit or two. Unfortunately his entertainment doesn't last, as he's pulled roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't go wandering without me." Rin grunts.

"Why? I'm fine!" Nitori pouts.

"No. You're too timid. What if another wolf from a different pack found you? You'd be dead meat."

"I have a good sense of smell! I could run!"

"Your scent was the whole reason I was able to find you so quickly." Rin sighs, pulling him close by the collar before sinking his teeth into that neck casually, only to lick up the mess made as Nitori lets out a whimper. "...If some other wolf took you as theirs, I don't know what I'd do."

"B-but... Didn't you say... We're not mates?" Nitori says quietly.

Rin turns red and answers with another rough bite, earning him a lovely squeak. "That doesn't mean you're not mine... I mean, look at all these little marks on you..."

"Mn..." Ai tilts his head to allow more bites, sinking into the feeling of being claimed. He's not a fan of the idea of being an object, but the redhead's scent tends to clear his mind of rational thought processes.

Licking up blood carefully and deliberately, Rin finds that neck covered with his bites. Abruptly he pulls down Ai's shirt a bit and presses more bites against his collarbone. "Stop smelling so fucking good..." He snarls.

"I should be saying that..." Nitori whispers, moving to pull off his shirt without a care. This causes Rin's teeth to show themselves in a wide grin.

"Mmn, I smell good?" Rin whispers in a cocky tone. "That why you had that mishap down here?" Rin draws out a squeak by running his hand along the hem of the omega's shorts.

"Yeah..." Ai mumbles with a small grin, taking in a deep breath of air.

Both boys notice the sound of a small animal skittering nearby momentarily. Nitori is quick to ignore it, while it gives Rin some time to process. With that, he takes a step back, earning him a sad whimper.

"I can't." Rin grinds his teeth, making sure to not look into his eyes. "...Sousuke was right. Except, instead of you, I'm the one that can't control myself."

"Matsuoka-senpai..."

The boys are interrupted by the sight of a fuzzy blonde wolf rushing past, to which a blue haired boy is running after. "NAGISA!" He breathes with annoyance, only to jump as he sees the two on watchers. "Oh- Rin-san. Hello." He notices the shirtless omega covered with fresh bite marks shoulders up and flushes a bit. "...Did I... Interrupt something?"

Nitori hurriedly pulls his shirt on, hissing a bit as cloth grazes his new marks. "I was just leaving..."

"Eh-" Rei starts, watching as the small omega flees.

"Come on, Ai! You understand!" Rin cuts off the blue-haired beta, running off without a care.

\---

"Ah, Rin!" Makoto's voice catches his attention, causing him to come to a stop. "What did you do?" He has a worried yet stern look on his face, completely aware of how Rin glances over his shoulder in attempt to see his house better.

"I told him what I needed to!" Rin snaps, trying to rush past the other alpha.

"He said he wants to go home!" Mako grabs Rin's wrist to make him stay put, and clenches his teeth to hold back an instinctive growl at the contact. "What did you do?"

"I guess, I indirectly told him to leave... But it's for the best... I can't control myself. i'm going to end up hurting him..."

"Rin, maybe you should talk it over. He's confused and stuck. He needs an alpha to be there for him right now."

Rin kicks the dirt before letting out a sigh. He jerks his arm away and begins making his way into his cabin quietly, over-aware of how Makoto is watching him. Rin glances at the shoes haphazardly thrown about and looks around in search of the small boy. The quiet whimpers and nervous hormones coming from the bathroom tells him enough.

Opening the bathroom door, Rin looks at the small boy sitting in the bathtub, curled up as much as he can be. "Nitori..."

"I don't know where to go..." Nitori lowers his head, hugging himself in a search for comfort. "Mama won't take me home if she knows what I did... Lying about a mate... I'll get in so much trouble..."

Rin gets closer, patting the top of the boy's head carefully with hesitance. "...I didn't mean it the way you think I did. I just think you'd be better off with someone else." He sighs. "I'd hate to waste a pretty face like yours on a jerk like me."

Nitori looks up at the boy with watery eyes. "Yeah... You're a dick..." He wipes his face with his sleeve, looking away as his face turns a shade brighter. "...you just have a way about you..."

Rin finds himself grinning as his ego is stroked, despite the situation. "...Oh? Say more. Its not often I get compliments." He knows damn well the reasons for that, too.

Nitori turns a bit redder. "Um... You're very handsome, and have such an air of confidence... You aren't like the other wolves I've met."

Red eyes narrow, and slowly Rin leans down, turning the omega's face gently as he does so. He is slow about his movements so that the omega can stop him if he so pleases, but the lack of refusal pushes him onward. It's a brief and gentle kiss, not something most alphas of his aggressive nature would initiate. "You're special too..." Rin coos. There is a pause before he speaks up again, quickly breaking the mood. "...Sousuke is gonna kill me."

"You mean me!" Nitori whines. "He threatened to!"

"Well," Rin grins. "If we get to that point, I'll make sure to block off the door." He leans forward again and presses another kiss against those chapped lips. "...That way, I can have as much fun with you as I please. And no one can fucking stop me."

Nitori turns bright red and turns away, covering his face with embarrassment. Rin simply tugs at the omega's hands, pressing kisses to each individual finger as he does so. "...I hope you don't mind a dick like me."

"N-no...!" Nitori squeaks. "...I-I'm happy..."

Rin lets out a snarl, moving forward and licking Nitori's marked neck. "Heh, then I won't hold back."


	5. A Little Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seemed like endless minutes of begging, Rin finally breaks and lets Nitori do as he pleases; that being, initiating their first scent exchange.

"You've never done this before?" Nitori asks with a mixture of both shock and amusement.

"...No." Rin scoffs, looking away as the small boy huddles close. He does his best to ignore the smug look on the omega's face with that information.

"Maybe that's why you're always so mean." Nitori giggles, touching sensitive spots along the alpha's upper body. He lets out a soft sound as Rin touches him in response. "Yeah, right there..."

"...Like this?" Rin moves his fingers in a circle between Nitori's shoulder blades with obvious nervousness in his voice.

"You have to press harder." Nitori coos, feeling his face flush as he can tell Rin's smell is getting stronger with the simulation. He can't help but sniff at Rin's neck as he coaxes that lovely scent to spread across them both. "Mmn..."

“Shit, you smell so good.” Rin growls with instinct, moving hastily to lick at the fresh scars on his neck. A small sound is forced out of Rin's throat now and then when Nitori presses just the right spots, getting him more and more riled up. He briefly notices his own scent being so over-powering, only to sink back into the other boys.

Both boys take deep breaths, faces flushed and pupils dilated as they coax the heated scent out of the other with gentle touches. Nitori carefully takes a moment to run a hand through Rin’s hair as he rubs careful circles against his back with the free hand.

“Hah,” Rin lets out a heated breath, wrapping his arms tightly around the small omega, startling him a bit. “...Ai, are you really sure about doing this type of stuff with me?”

“Of course I am.” Ai pouts. “I was the one who suggested it.” The small boy hugs the alpha gently, basking in his scent as he does so. “Why would I want to if I wasn’t sure?”

Rin bites the inside of his cheek nervously, moving onto his back with his arms tight around Nitori. The omega makes a quiet sound with being moved on top of the other, almost a bit uncomfortable with being above the other considering their instincts saying it should be the other way around. “I... think I’m done for now. My head’s all foggy...” The alpha mumbles with embarrassment.

Ai smiles at the alpha beneath him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “That’s how it’s supposed to be. But, I guess if this is your first time, it must be really strange, huh?”

The alpha’s face turns a bit redder at how Nitori phrased that, to which he looks away. “I-it just sounds embarrassing to do something like this with your family or friends...!”

“It’s natural.” Nitori sighs, nuzzling against the other boy’s neck and sniffling quietly. “Of course, I like doing it in this setting much more...” Ai giggles, to which the other boy makes an embarrassed noise. "Pressed up against an irresistible smell, listening as you make cute sounds..."

The omega lets out a squeak as he’s flipped over onto his back before he can continue the embarrassing talk and is suddenly trapped by a mess of limbs. He can’t help but bite his bottom lip as his natural need to be following rather than in control is pleased. Rin seems to be thinking something similar, as he can feel his heart flutter as he looks down into those affectionate blue eyes.

“...Ai. Do you know what your getting yourself into?” Rin coos, his face showing restraint.

“I know exactly what I’m getting into.” Nitori smiles, running his hands up and down Rin’s outstretched arms slowly. “Like I said, this kind of stuff is natural.”

“Not that.” Rin mumbles, leaning down and nuzzling up against the other with affection despite his obvious hesitance. “I mean with you being my omega. Do you really want this?”

Nitori feels his face turn a bright red, to which he can’t help but let out stutters. “E-eh, yes, Matsuoka-senpai... There’s just, something intoxicating about you...” He mumbles. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you ended up kicking me out. I definitely wouldn’t be happy with any other alpha.”

Rin sighs quietly, kissing his cheek. “You don’t know that. Hell, if it wasn’t me, maybe Sousuke would take you for his own.” Nitori laughs a bit at that, but Rin’s lack of reaction seems to show complete seriousness. “You’re irresistible, Ai. Even guys like Sousuke would be dying to make you theirs.”

The omega puts an arm behind himself as he leans up, pressing a soft kiss against Rin’s chapped lips. “...Don’t say that. You felt it when we met too, right? It was the most electric thing I’ve ever experienced, and I’d do anything to feel that everyday.”

“Too bad you’re getting used to my scent.” Rin grins, pressing the small boy back down so he’s flat on the bed, only to move off of him and hold him close as Rin lies down on his side. “Ai, really... I like you a lot... I just, don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

Nitori sighs and holds him tight, kissing him again. “You’re more than good enough. I like feisty guys, after all.” He chuckles. “Sure, you have some flaws, but I do too. I like you with your flaws, that’s what being a pair is. Stop being so critical of yourself.”

Rin hastily pulls the small boy close, initiating a passionate kiss without warning. Of course, the omega does anything but mind the brash motion. “...I love you.” Rin mumbles out.

Turning bright red, Ai lets out a quiet squeak, only to be muffled with more rough kisses. When Rin takes a moment to breathe, the boy mumbles quietly. “I love you too, Rin-senpai...”

“Isn’t it reeeally early to be saying that?” A voice interrupts them, both boys raising their heads quickly to see a small blonde standing in the doorway. “Hi, Rinrin!~ Rei-chan told me about your omega, but I got distracted by a rabbit before I could say hi.”

Rin pulls himself off of Nitori hastily, his face bright red and a growl sneaking out of his throat. Ai simply hides his face with embarrassment. “N-Nagisa...! What is it with you and not knocking...?!”

“What is it with you not locking your door?” The blonde responds, to which Rin growls more. “Anyway, anyway. I’m not here to fight, Mr. Aggression, I wanted to talk with your new friend here.”

Ai perks up, looking at the blonde omega with nervousness. “...Eh? Me?”

“Yes, yes!” Nagisa smiles, putting his hands on his hips confidently. “It’s nice to finally meet an omega that’s the same age as me, and isn’t all stingy like Haru-chan! Heh, Haru-chan never did like that fact that I’m with a beta...” The blonde snaps out of his off-track thoughts, quickly putting his focus back on the grey-haired boy. “...I’m Hazuki Nagisa! Nice to meet you! I hope we can go chase something together sometime!”

“You interrupted our scent exchange for your shitty introduction?!” Rin snarls.

“Hey, hey. You’re lucky I came the time I did. I can practically smell the heat on him from here. Even if he’s not showing side-effects anymore, that doesn’t mean his heat is over. It usually lasts for a couple days.” Rin looks at the small omega with interest. “If you get too riled up when he’s in that state, you’ll end up with a little baby wolf in no time! No offense, but I don’t think you’d be very good with kids, Rinrin.”

The redhead turns to Nitori with concern on his face. “...Ai? Is that right? I don’t know much about omegas, so I had no idea.”

“E-eh, um...” Ai is bright red, glancing at Nagisa with nervousness.

“He didn’t know either, Rinrin. That was his first real heat. It’s pretty obvious with how strong the scent is. All of the stuff he experienced before then was just... adolescence stuff. Well, that’s how it worked for me, at least.” Nagisa sighs. “They never really talk about this stuff in school, since most adults are looking for us young omegas to get knocked up early to get used to having pups.”

Nitori lets out a whimper with the thought, covering his face. Rin replies by rubbing his back slowly. Nagisa simply watches with a sly grin on his face.

“Really, though, good thing I got here when I did. Haru-chan won’t do anything to stop you two from having pups, considering him and Mako-chan are trying for some. Look, Ai-chan,” Nitori flushes with that nickname, “I’d be happy to help you out with omega stuff. I was a bit of an early bloomer, so I know some stuff you probably don’t. Just let out a howl and I’ll come running!”

Nitori nods slowly, much too embarrassed at the idea of pups to really reply. Rin decides to speak in his place. “S-sorry for, uh, my attitude before. Thank you.”

Nagisa nods with a hum, shuffling his feet as he gets ready to leave, just as quickly as he came. “If I’m not around when you need me, Rei-chan is just as much help- if not more. He’s read tonsssss of books about it so everything goes smoothly with us. I’m sure he’d be happy to lend you some, as well. Of course, his are more about a beta and omega relationship, not alpha and omega. Well, they should be help anyway.” The blonde waves, “I better get going, or Rei-chan will get nervous. Bye, Rinrin, Ai-chan!~”

The boys watch as the blonde retreats out the front door, to which they can both hear the muffled giggles and incoherent babbling of Rei outside. With the silence following as the two’s voices fade, Rin runs his hand over the other’s. “Sorry, Ai.”

“I-it's okay! I didn’t know either...” Nitori mumbles, pulling Rin close. “Of course, I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t mind having pups with you.” He turns bright red. Rin feels his breath hitch, and he can’t help but begin trembling a bit. Nitori looks up at him with curiosity, only to let out a squeak as he sees the tears running down Rin’s cheeks. “Ah!!! Rin-senpai! Are you okay?! I’m sorry!!! I shouldn’t have said that!”

“N-no...” Rin grumbles out, sniffling. “I’m just- you’re... You’re too good for me, Ai...” He wipes his cheeks with his forearm. “I can’t believe you’re real...”

Nitori presses several kisses against Rin’s face, nuzzling up to him in an attempt to comfort. “You’re such a softie, Rin-senpai.” He chuckles quietly, hugging Rin tight. “But, let’s leave having pups to those with much more experience.” He grins.

Rin sighs, grabbing Nitori’s hand tightly, making a statement by intertwining his fingers. “Well, I’m gonna have to take Nagisa up on borrowing some of those books. I’d like to know what to avoid. Um, I mean, I want you to be safe with me.”

“I feel pretty safe as I am.” Ai smiles, glancing up at Rin. “All I think should change is the fact that you never lock the door.”

Rin grunts, ruffling up those grey locks and getting a squeak in response. “Don’t be a smartass.”


End file.
